


Payback’s a Bitch

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [10]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Payback’s a Bitch

The next morning, you woke up with a mild headache, which was unusual. You were so used to drinking with the boys that it was like nothing. What the hell did you drink last night to make it so hard on you? Groaning, you sat up. It took you a minute, but you realized that you weren’t in your room. Or your dress. “The hell?” You were still in your bra and underwear, which was a relief. Looking around, you spotted a dress shirt. Pulling it on, you buttoned it up and walked out. So, you had been in Dean’s room. Where the hell was Dean?

Furrowing your brow, you went to your room. You cracked the door and peeked in, quickly shutting it. Somehow, him and some redhead landed in your room, and you landed in Dean’s. That still didn’t explain your lack of clothing. Knowing that Sam was probably up, you made your way to the kitchen. Instead of Sam, you found Negan. He raised his eyebrow at you. “Morning, princess.” He chuckled.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t know what happened after we got home, but I’m not in the mood.” You told him, holding up your hand.

“You mean _after _you got me so hard I had to hang out by the damn car until we left?” He asked, sipping his coffee.

Your eyes went wide at that. You remembered kissing him, but you had no idea it had that effect on him. “It was just a kiss, Negan.” Trying to play it off.

He got up, moving closer to you, his coffee forgotten. “Oh no, baby girl. It was a kiss, it was the way your legs went on for _days _in those heels, the way that little black dress showed off _just _enough, making you want more, the way I saw your body move against that asshole’s, the way you _eye fucked_ me from across the bar while your ass was up against his dick.” He was right in your face, and you were sure he could hear your heart hammering in your chest. You backed up, but he kept moving forward. Next thing you know, your backside was against the counter. “So, you tell me, was it still ’_just a kiss_’, or were you trying to get me all riled up?” His voice was low.

Licking your lips, you tried to calm your breathing. “Like I said- payback’s a _bitch_.” You breathed out.

Negan shocked you by smirking. His hands moved you up to the counter, making you lean back on your hands. His left hand gripped your hip as his right moved around your waist. “That it is, princess. And you don’t know _who _you’ve started fucking with.” You could feel his breath on your neck when he moved forward. There wasn’t a single part of you that was afraid. Turned on like there was no tomorrow, yeah, but there was no fear. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed your flesh, making you bite your lip. He kissed down to where the top of the shirt was buttoned, and up the other side.

The hand that was around your waist pulled you against him, your core flush with his crotch. His lips captured yours, swallowing the whimper that managed to escape you. He rolled his hips against yours, letting you feel the bulge in his jeans.

You moved one of your hands to grip his shirt, kissing him back with pure passion. You both heard the front door, causing him to pull away slightly. His eyes locked with yours as his hand dipped unto the front of your underwear. Your chest was heaving with every breath, and you couldn’t help but moan when his fingers brushed over your clit. The footsteps were getting closer as he curled his middle and ring finger in your entrance. You gasped, your eyes pleading with him.

Negan removed his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth and smirking as he sucked them clean. “You taste fucking _amazing_, baby girl.” He growled. “I’ll have you begging before I fuck you.” Your face was flushed, and you were aching. Damn him!

With one final kiss, he walked out, passing Sam in the hall. Sam raised his eyebrow at Negan’s smirk, but didn’t ask. You were still sitting on the counter, trying to calm your breathing when Sam walked in. “Morning.” He said, putting the bag with food on the table. Looking over at you, he chuckled. “You okay? I know you drank a bit last night…but not to make you look like that.”

You glared at him. “Shut. Up. I’m going to take a fucking shower.”


End file.
